Of Ages
by Sauron764
Summary: To Him, who is the light of the world, the bright and morning star!
1. Default Chapter

Of Ages

Lo, I am here:  behold the Light, my children.

Dost thou remember?

Adam acknowledged me, as did Noah;

Though long ages have long since past,

Still I am here, and still I call to thee.

Dost thou remember?

Lo, I am here:  behold the Light, my sons.

Wilt thou remember?

Abraham knelt to me, and great faith had he.

The life of his son was not as precious to him

As was obeying his Lord in Heaven.

A promise I made to him,

And that promise

I have kept.

What of Moses?  

What of his faith?

Great it was, yet look at his life.

Perfect and sinless he was not before I summoned him.

The blood of the Egyptian lay upon his hands.

By faith, however, was he restored,

And great were his deeds in life.

Yea, falter towards the end did he, 

But who amongst thou has not?

What of David?

What of his life?

Great it was, yet look at his life.

But a Shepard boy he was, when his summons came.

Not from his king, but from his Lord above:

It was I who stirred his heart to slay the giant

Who dared defy the armies of the living God.

Great was his rise, yet not without blemish was he.

Bathsheba, it was, who bathed upon the roof.

Yea, there was temptation, but choice there was also,

And the wrong one did David make.

Blood did he have on his hands,

That of Uriah the Hittite.

Yea, he sinned,

But who amongst thou has not?

Of many more could I tell thee:

Of Solomon, of Josiah, of Daniel, of John.

The list is nigh endless of the names glorified in my Word,

And yet infinitely many more there are,

Unsung heroes, to a name.

Yet, were all of their glories added together,

They could not hold the tiniest candle,

To my Son, the Holy One of Israel,

The Messiah, Christ, who is above all thrones of Earth.

Thou hast heard it said:

Yea, he sinned,

But who amongst thou has not.

Christ amongst thou has not.

He is above reproach, above the slanders of the enemy.

Sin could not touch him.

Death would hot have had he not allowed it.

Why did he allow it?

Thou hast heard it said,

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

That is why he allowed death to touch him,

For all of those heroes who have walked before,

Be they great or small, have had no power over death,

For great though they were, still they sinned, and so they died.

Christ has the final victory:

Marvel not that I speak in the present tense.

The battle was fought and won upon Calvary's cross,

That victory is already won, and is His, and can be thine,

If thou wilt but hearken unto me,

And remember the God, the faith, of thy fathers.

Lo, I am here:  behold the Light, my children.

Dost thou remember?

Wilt thou remember?


	2. 2

Of Ages

Lo, I also am here:

Many names have I:

Beelzebub, Satan, the Devil.

Lucifer the bringer of Light am I!

Hearken unto me, and grand shall thy life be!

The Father of Lies I have been called, 

But I challenge thee to summon forth but one lie

That hast spewed forth from my lips.

Knowledge was what Eve desired,

And it is that that I delivered her unto;

The knowledge of "good" and 

The knowledge of "evil."

Her "loving God" made a promise to her:

That should the forbidden fruit touch her lips,

Then death would be her lot in life.

That, my children, is the only promise that he has kept,

The only one that is truly important.

Put forth thy powers of thought:

He delivered a precious few from his vengeful flood,

And called it mercy.

A remnant of a minute scion

Did he save from the death and destruction

That he himself rained down upon the twins,

Sodom and Gomorrah.

And merciful he is called!

Merciful!

Yet I, the most ardent friend that thy race hast ever known,

Am slandered, reviled, cursed, and downtrodden.

I rule this great planet, yea; even He admits my power here:

The Prince of the Power of the Air am I called.

Not in vain did I offer the Christ 

The kingdoms of this world!

Verily, they were, and are yet mine!

Who amongst you can deny their greatness,

Their power, their splendor?

None!

There is not a place on this Earth free from my touch,

But that is not a terrible thing.

The human race is great and powerful:

It needs but to release itself from His bondage

To attain the Power it so fervently desires.

I hold the keys to the locks;

If any man would be free, 

He needs but to come unto me!

It is this that He fears, for He knows that thy Power

Doth exceed his.

His promise of death to thy race,

Is truly all that thou needest to remember

Of Him.

Under him, death is assured;

Behold!  I will show unto thee a new way,

I will show unto thee the Light of true wisdom!

Hearken unto me!  Follow me, and be free!

Serve me, and live to thy fullest extent!

Refuse, and death will surely some unto thee!

Hearken!

Follow!

Serve!

Worship!

I will ascend above him!

I will cast him down, and utterly oppress Him!

I will!

And thou shalt be with me as I do, 

If thou wilt but serve.


	3. 3

Of Ages

I hear two calls.

One preaches remembrance,

And longs for me to turn to Him.

Faith, it says, is the only way.

I alone am weak, and unable to stand on my own.

The other speaks of freedom,

And of the glory that will be mine,

If I will but take it!

Whose voice reeks of vinegar,

And whose

Smells of honey?

What am I to do?

I am but mortal.

How am I to choose?

They continue, speaking to me

Of many things, many names.

The decision is not an easy one for me.

I am torn, for half of my being wishes for the

Sweeter voice, the one promising glory;

The other half warns me, and

Points to the seemingly ageless wisdom

Of the other voice,

Yet it is the one telling me that

I alone am weak, says my first half.

Why listen to Him?

He insults you, and then wishes for you

To follow Him;

What kind of "God" is that?

I listen for a while longer.

I give heed to both voices,

And I notice a change.

The first voice, the one of the 

Seemingly ageless wisdom,

Still quietly urges, but the second

Grows more . . . desperate, I think

Is the correct word.

The war is fought inside me,

All around me, and I realize

That this war is fought _over_ me!

What makes me so valuable?

The roar grows louder from the

Voice that promises glory.

The other voice is still there, but 

There is a change in it.

The same theme of remembrance lingers still,

But He says something that

Will ring always in my ear,

For forever and a day.

The victory is His, and He offers it to me.

What is it that I have done to deserve this gift?

The roar is now unbearable, 

And now I hear and see its true message.

Serve! Worship! 

It cries.

But that voice holds no power over me.

I have remembered the faith of my fathers.

The roaring voice dissipates in defeat,

And I turn to the other voice,

The one whose wisdom,

Has been there all along.

Many songs have been sung to Him,

And voices raised in Praise.

None do Him justice, Him, whose

Wisdom rings true

Throughout the duration

Of Ages.


End file.
